


The Endings they Deserved

by AndyHood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Happier ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode 6 fix it, F/M, I hated this episode, Making the end better, My coping method, People survived, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: So this is a very short fic of how I give the characters a happier ending without changing where they are at the end of the show.





	The Endings they Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> I fix things so everyone has a bit of happiness.

A freedom like Arya never felt before filled her as the salty sea breeze rushed past her from the prowl of the ship. The waves were loud, almost loud enough to drown out the footsteps behind her, almost.

"Where to first M'lady?"

Arya turned and smiled at her stupid bull. "West of course you idiot."

Gendry grinned back and pulled her back into his embrace as they sailed into the unknown.

 

* * *

 

It was still strange to be bowed to, to be called your Grace. But Sansa was determined to be a better ruler then all the others she had seen.

Every petitioner she heard personally and tried her best to help. The North was in desperate shape and the winter was getting harsher. Even with the Night King gone it would be a hard one. Thankfully supplies from White Harbor were arriving and perhaps Arya would open new trade routes in her travels. Sansa's heart ached, her family was once more gone and she doubted it would ever be whole again. She knew in her heart Jon would never return, neither would Bran. Though she hoped to see Arya again one day.

"You have one more petitioner your Grace," said her Maester.

A giant of a man covered in a cowl entered the hall. He moved stiffly with a more prominent a limp. But Sansa's heart froze as she recognized him. She rose from her seat and walked to him, not allowing him to kneel go her. He stopped and waited still as a statue as she reached up and pulled the hood down. There were a few more burn scars, and an eye patch covered his right eye. But that didn't matter as Sansa gazed into the face of Sandor Clegane.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Sansa just reached up and gently brought his face down where she softly kissed her. He hesitantly kissed her back. When Sansa pulled away she looked deep into his remaining eye. "Are you here to stay?" She asked, needing to know.

"I'm here to serve you, your Grace," Sandor rasped in his deep voice. "If you will have me."

Sansa looked up at him seriously, "Serve me by becoming my Lord Consort & husband. Help me rebuild the North and build a family."

Sandor gazed down in amazement at her before reaching up and cupping her face. "If you'll have this old, scarred, lame dog then yes Little Bird."

Sansa just smiled and kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

Tyrion like so many times before was waiting in his seat for the small council to meet, idly sipping on his wine, when the sound of cloth rustling behind him caught his attention.

“My Lion,” came a voice Tyrion thought he would never hear again.

There she stood, just as lovely as the day Bronn had brought her to his tent, his Shae.

"Am I dead," Tyrion whispered as she drew closer.

"No my Lion, you are not. Shae the funny whore stands before you,” she said with a warm smile.

“I don’t understand,” he said as she reached out and took his hand.

“Lord Varys knew you would never leave this shit city if you still held ties,” Shae said softly. “So he hired a Faceless man to pass as me as I took the ship to Pentos, and she was the one who testified before the court.  He kept in touch over the years letting me know how you were.”

Tyrion looked away, “Why would you do that?”

“I told you, you were mine, from that day until the end of my days,” Shae said fiercely.

“And you are my Lady,” Tyrion said through the tears that welled up in his eyes.

Their moment was interrupted by the rest of the small council entering along with the King. Bronn looked shocked to see her standing there. Shae just smiled sweetly and took her seat next to the King.

“Welcome Lady Shae, our new Master of Whispers,” Bran said with a slight smile around his eyes. “I expect you and my Hand to work closely together.”

Tyrion shared a look with Shae before looking back at Bran. “I think we can manage that your Grace.”

 

* * *

 

There was a sense of finality as the gate closed behind them. Jon never cared to return, not when he had lost everything.

He focused on the trees, when he saw her. He thought he was dreaming when from out of the trees a figure dressed in furs with silvery white hair emerged from the mists. But as Tormund sword behind him, he knew it was real.

“How?”

“Drogon brought me to the East where a Priestess from Quarth brought me back and cleared the madness from my mind,” Dany whispered. “Drogon gave his life for me. The last of Dragons is dead.

Jon couldn’t help but shed a few tears as he bowed his head, “I’m so sorry,” he whispered as tears flowed  down his checks.

“Don’t be,” Dany whispered reaching up to wipe his tears away. “You saved millions of lives. I had to be stopped. I’m thankful that you did.”

Jon shook his head and Dany gave him a minute to compose himself.

“What do you want from me Dany?” he asked.

Dany just smiled at him. “Lets get lost in the wilderness Jon,” whispered Dany. “Forget the rest of the world, and go where no one can find us.”

For the first time in a long time Jon smiled.

“Aye, I’ll help you Southern girl keep warm up here.”

With the reins of his horse in one hand, and Dany’s in the other they turned and left the South behind them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you liked. Jon and Dany's scene was inspired by her vision in the House of the Undying when the gate opened and she walked beyond the Wall. I was half expecting Dany to be North of the Wall waiting for him. Same with Arya, I fully expected Gendry to appear beside her on that ship. And Shae, I figured that was who Vary's was writing to before he was executed. And Sansa & Sandor, that is just what I wish would have happened because I love SanSan.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> So this is the part where I'm going to rant for a little bit, so you can skip this part.  
> I hated the ending. What the hell is the whole point of Arya's storyline of becoming a faceless man when she only used it once to kill the Frey's. She couldn't have used a dead Unsullied face and rescued Jon? And why the hell does Jon always get shafted! He's shipped off North to be forgotten about, and all his friends and family get to move forward.  
> And Bran, what happened to "I can't be a Lord of anything?" He can't be a lord but he can become King? Seriously?  
> I think Jon's story makes a better story to become a King.   
> And what the hell was the whole point of Crastor's children becoming white walkers? They never really explained why this happened to only his children. And what happened to Gilly, Little Sam, and the baby?  
> And the whole Stark line, the lone wolf dies the pack survives. They are all now lone wolves scattered, there not a pack anymore. 
> 
> My only consolation is going back and rereading happy endings of GoT fics,


End file.
